Brotherhood Ties
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: They're enemies, rivals, friends, lovers… They're about to find out that their ties are closer than expected. [SasuNaru]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Warning : **Incest, and this time it really _is _incest. Though… yeah, there's a reason why :P I hope you read it first before judging it, since I don't want to give anything away yet. This scenario is rather cliché for me… This is a two-shot. Beware the **shounen-ai**, **implied yaoi**, **"incest"**, slight language, mild violence, AU… This is rated **M **for the "incest" thing.

**Inspired By: **Well, this is the other scenario that I didn't request to the writer of _Love Thy Brother_. So… this is the "other-way-around" scene; in her lovely story, Sasuke and Naruto know that they're brothers before they fall in love… here… it's the other way around.

**

* * *

**

They're enemies.

It's a very well-known fact. They've been at each other's throats ever since kindergarten. Naruto is known to harbor some deep grudge towards the perfect, cool and handsome Sasuke. Upper classmen sometimes see the two of them after basketball practices; the Uchiha pinning down the shorter Uzumaki to the shiny floor, fresh bruises present on their bare arms.

Every time there's a group or partner work to be done in class, Naruto always _begs_ the teacher (sometimes, he just prays very loudly on his seat) to **not **be paired with Sasuke. The brunet looks as composed as ever as Iruka-sensei announces the team-up. Their classmates cringe as Naruto _screams_ in outrage and horror as he realizes that his favorite teacher is a devil-in-disguise.

The school gatekeeper sees the two males always fighting over something, no matter how small and negligible it might be. He recalls one time when the two are fighting because the blond refuses to tie his shoelaces before making his walk home from school.

* * *

**They're rivals.**

It's only known by some of their classmates and some snoopy adults. They've been always competing with each other, directly or indirectly. Naruto is known to harbor some despise towards the Uchiha's status. It's not surprising to see the two of them asking to be placed in opposing teams whenever the Sports Festival comes up, and the finale is always The Two glaring at each other with hate and ferocity nobody could ever dare to match.

Every time they face each other, others become insignificant. They could only watch as Naruto gloats his victory over the pale-skinned one; they could only watch as Sasuke coolly turns the situation around with that cocky smirk on his lips.

Their classmates admit that the two of them make a good combination, since only one could match the other. Plus, they also admit that it's rather funny to see the two of them doing their best to act so nonchalant about the prospect of their face-off, when really, they could see the excitement printed on their glimmering eyes.

Hyuuga Neji recalls one time when Sasuke had the _nerve_ to threaten him if _he _beats Naruto in the semi-finals of the Mathematics Quiz. He recalls that he merely chuckled at the Uchiha and teasingly called him an "overprotective boyfriend". He also recalls that Sasuke blushed to the roots of his hair before stalking off stiffly, and not denying anything Neji told him.

* * *

**They're friends.**

It's known by a few observers, who could see past their clashing fists and noisy bickering. They've been classmates and acquaintances for over ten years already, and whenever they _bicker _or _fight_, there's always one person who would resort to taunting the other with things that only the other knows.

Hyuuga Hinata, one of Naruto's stalkers, err, friends, shyly remembers that she overheard the two of them fighting on the doors outside the library, even though it's way past the closing time. She was walking down the aisle, on her way home from a Student Council meeting, and spots the infamous duo. She hears Sasuke telling Naruto rather rudely about doing his homework and not relying on Iruka's help. And the brunet adds something about Naruto letting Iruka do most things for him, including buying those swirls-designed-orange-boxers. Hinata gasped silently at the revelation, before her mind questions _how _did Sasuke know about Naruto's boxers.

No matter how many of their classmates overhear the two taunting and insulting each other, it's undeniable that most of their arguments now are because of Sasuke's overprotective-ness over Naruto's slightly-abnormal lifestyle. The other components of their arguments are because of the blond's complaints about Sasuke's "arrogant Ice Prince" attitude.

It's also undeniable that the two of them would surely rush to help the other, if the need arrives. Their friendship might not involve the "eating together during lunch" or the "walk together to school", but it's still friendship, and that's what counts.

* * *

**They're lovers.**

It's a fact that only known by a well-chosen group of people close to the both parties. They still bicker, fight, bicker and fight like they always do, but somewhere in between, they have also admitted that they feel something… that greatly exceeds the hate, the rivalry, the companionship and the friendship.

Iruka fondly smiles as he assigns Sasuke and Naruto together in a group project yet again, much to the disappointment of the girls in the whole class, and to the visible chagrin of the blond. He looks discreetly at the Uchiha and finds him smirking, satisfied, behind the folded hands strategically placed in front of his mouth.

Tsunade, Naruto's neighbor, resident gambler and one of his _loving _guardians, barely manages to contain her anger, happiness and surprise as she forcefully opens the abnormally-heavy door to Naruto's living room and sees the two fall to the floor in a flash of limbs and _still _making out.

Shikamaru, one of Naruto's friends, lazily remembers how an insecure Naruto talked to him the other day, shyly asking if he should ask Sasuke out. "In a truly macho date, I tell you! No lovers' thing, that'd be gross!" He also recalls the blond stutter out, arms flailing around wildly in furious. He remembers yawning at the tense blond, telling him that he already knows about the two of them already. He also remembers Naruto's face change from sweaty and tanned, to blushing heatedly, to that oh-my-God pale look.

Kakashi, one of the teachers that possesses the guts to talk to Sasuke and pester him on a regular basis, casually pats the younger Uchiha on top of his spiky hair as he passes by the other. The glare Sasuke gives him is nothing less deadly than the others, but it seems to lack the icy cold hatred that it always had. The leer that Kakashi gives him is nothing less than the usual perverted-ness, but this time, Sasuke blushes (the poor kid tried so hard to keep his façade calm and indifferent) when their teacher asks him if he's been doing naughty things to the blond.

"He's walking weirdly today," Kakashi offhandedly mentions, adding to the flush of pink on the pale one's cheeks. Sasuke recovers well, and upon noticing the warning bells of danger, Kakashi flees the scene, before the Uchiha decides that submitting _his_ intestines for their biology lesson would give him extra credit.

* * *

**They're…**

It's a fact that's not known to the two of them. The only person who knows this is… Uchiha Itachi. The older Uchiha isn't always available in Japan. After their father's death, Itachi and their mother, Haruka, fled to the States to take care of the business left behind.

Sasuke finds himself recalling his father's last words, apologizing to the three Uchihas he left, and admitting that he has another child outside of his legal marriage. Haruka accepted the news calmly, and she said that she has long forgiven her husband. She promised her husband that she's going to search for the other child and provide him any help that he might need. After their father's death, however, Haruka forgot the promise and left with Itachi.

Nine years after his father's death, the seventeen-year-old Sasuke meets his older brother at their mansion. Sasuke doesn't cry when his brother informs him that he's here because their mother died a week ago. And Itachi tells him that he's also here because he has already asked their other brother to live with them, in accordance to their deceased parents' wills.

Sasuke is now seating on the leather couch, and sighs deeply. Naruto has never been inside his mansion before, since he's always the one who visits (with sleep-over, of course) the blond's place. Tonight, Sasuke plans to let Naruto come here, but it seems that his plan isn't going to come true.

The doorbell rings once, twice, and Itachi stands from his comfortable seat. Sasuke hears some hushed voices in the foyer, and he waits patiently. He schools his façade into the usual emotionless mask.

"Little brother, meet the newest member of our family," Itachi's tone is deceptively sweet and welcoming, but it still contains the acid and coldness that seems to be inherited in the whole Uchiha family. Timidly, their guest walks forward, and Sasuke looks up to glare at the visitor, when—

He drops the glass of water he's holding, spilling the clear liquid everywhere. The visitor's bags fall down to the floor, bouncing slightly, before coming to an abrupt stop. Sasuke knows that his reaction is shocking, especially for someone as composed as him. But, this—

Tsunade's seemingly unjustified hostility towards him, Kakashi's sometimes-sad-look on his eyes whenever the two of them appear together, Naruto's heartbreaking past of being left behind by his parents… everything is falling into place.

"Sa-Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Naruto's laugh is deceivingly cheerful, but it sounds strained and forced. Blue eyes widen, and it focuses on Itachi's face, and back to Sasuke. A tanned hand flies to his mouth, and tears are welling up in his eyes.

"I—this, I, he, I…" Stammering without forming any coherence is a major sign that Naruto is _lost _and confused. It's not really much of a surprise when Naruto fell forwards and fainted. Luckily for him, Itachi's standing beside him, and the older Uchiha catches him effortlessly. The questioning look, enforced by those crimson eyes, unmistakably demands Sasuke for information.

"He… Naruto… He's my lover…" The cold look in Itachi's eyes softens in understanding for a split second, before the aloofness returns. Sasuke is shaking, as heart-wrenching sobs spill out from his tightly-closed lips. If it pains Itachi to see his younger sibling suffering, shaking and sobbing on their living room couch, he doesn't show it.

"…Maybe it's fate, Sasuke." Itachi rarely uses his given name, but right now, Sasuke is too broken-hearted to notice. He carries Naruto on his arms, intent on placing the unconscious blond to the bedroom on the second floor.

Sasuke's tears are pearl-like and utterly beautiful. He sinks to the floor in hopelessness, and fails in controlling the crystal waters that spill out from his dark eyes.

_Maybe it's fate that you won't be together._

**They're brothers.

* * *

**

**To Be Continued… soon.**

Sasuke's mother's name is made-up O.o;; I hope you like the drabblish-style, since I'm also experimenting with this one :)

This will end in the next part, almost _very _definitely, unless I think of a _better _way to end this one. Unlike my _Daddy Sasuke_, I have a feeling that this would end rather… unhappily. I hope you support this one too:) **Reviews and other types of feedback make me super happy, and motivates me to write faster** (Man, is that a bribe or what XD)


End file.
